1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas formed of multiple radiator elements. More particularly it relates to a device and method for both forming and configuration array antennas of multiple elements from cooperatively engageable components which allows for the formation of steerable broadcast and reception antennas which can be custom configured for frequency and gain and other factors.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, antennas are formed in a structure that may be adjustable for frequency and gain by changing the formed structural elements. Shorter elements for higher frequencies, longer elements for lower, and pluralities of similar elements to increase gain. However, the formed antenna structure itself is generally fixed but for elements that may be adjusted for length or angle to better transmit and receive on a frequency.
As such, when constructing a communications array such as a cellular antenna grid, or a wireless communications web, the builder is faced with the dilemma of obtaining antennas that are constructed for the frequencies required for job at hand from suppliers. Most such antennas are custom made to match the frequencies to be employed at the site which can vary widely depending on the network and venue.
Also, a horizontal, vertical, or circular polarization scheme that may be desired to either increase bandwidth or the total number of possible individual connections. Further consideration must be given to the gain at the chosen frequency and thereafter elements included in the final structure to meet the gain requirements and possible beam steering requirements.
However, such antennas once manufactured, offer little means of adjustment of the frequency range, and gain since they are generally fixed in nature. Further, since they are custom manufactured to the frequency, gain, polarization, beam width, and other requirements, lead time can be a problem.
Still further, for a communications system provider working on many different bands, with many frequencies, in differing wireless cellular or grid communications schemes, a great deal of inventory of the various antennas for the plurality of frequencies employed at the desired gains and polarization schemes must be maintained. Without stocking a large inventory of antennas, delays in installation can occur. Such a requirement increases costs tremendously or lead time if the needed antenna configuration is not at hand.
Still further, during installation, it is hard to predict the final antenna construction configuration since in a given topography what works on paper may not work in the field. Additionally, what exact gain and polarization or frequency might be required for a given system as it is being installed might not match predications. The result being that a delay will inherently occur where custom antennas must be manufactured for the user if they are not stocked.
This is especially true in cases where a wireless grid or web is being installed for a wireless communications system. The frequencies can vary widely depending on the type of wireless communications being implemented in the grid, such as cellular or WiFi. The system requirements for gain, and individual employed frequency can also vary depending on the FCC and client's needs.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for an improved device and method for easy formation, and configuration of a radio antenna. Such a device would best be modular in nature and allow a high degree of custom configuration for frequency, polarization, gain, and direction, steering and other factors.
Such a device should employ a standardized number of base components adapted for engagement to mounting towers and the like and which provide electrical pathways to standardized connection to transceivers from the antenna elements. Such a device should provide for a wide range of different frequency element components to be employed to customize the configured antenna.
Such a device would be best in a kit of element components each of which are easily engageable with the base components. These element components should have electrical pathways which engage those of the base components to allow for a snap-together or frictional engagement to the base components which concurrently achieves an electrical connection from the elements, across the base component, and to the transceiver.